LOOK AT ME
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke-Pangeran Sekolah yang kesulitan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Sasuke. Banyak rintangan untuk menggapai gadis pujaannya. Berhasilkah seorang Uchiha muda ini mendapatkannya? TWO SHOTS. COMPLETED !
1. Chapter 1

**Saya selalu bermasalah deh sama OOC, tiap buat fanfic pasti ada yang OOC, apalagi ini buat heronya Sasuke. Kan sulit kalo gak OOC #DiGepok**

 **Inilah pair yang aku suka SasuHina, kan bagus kalo cinta segiempat diantara mereka. Yang ternyata selama ini Sasuke diam-diam menyukai Hinata. Wah jadi sinetron dong? wkwkwk *TimpukPakMasashi #abaikan**

 **Stop ngayalnya, ketinggian ntar kena tubruk pesawat(?)**

 **LOOK AT ME**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata | Slight Gaara X Hinata**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(maybe), AU etc.**

 **Pak Kishimoto, pinjem karakternya sebentar. Ngapain sih punya Naruto segala ? *plakk**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Konoha High School masih terlihat sepi. Ada beberapa murid yang sengaja datang pagi-pagi termasuk sang pangeran sekolah, alasan datang pagi pastilah menghindari fans-fans gila(menurut Sasuke). Dengan segera dia memasuki kelasnya, takut ada fans yang mempergokinya.

Sesampai di kelas dia terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis berambut indigo yang sedang membaca. Melihat ada yang datang, gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke menatapnya. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda sopan saat bertemu orang lain lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Sasuke heran dengan gadis ini, dia mungkin satu-satunya gadis KHS yang tidak tertarik padanya. Dan itu yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

"Hn" Sasuke berdehem di samping gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"A-apa Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit gagap dan mendongak. Memang gadis ini pemalu dan selalu gagap pada semua orang terutama saat gugup.

"Nanimonai." jawab Sasuke datar lalu menuju bangkunya. Bangku mereka terletak di belakang sendiri dan bersebelahan. Namun jarang ada kata keluar dari mereka. Sasuke yang aslinya minim kata dan Hinata yang pemalu. Tapi satu fakta tersembunyi, Sasuke selalu mengamati Hinata.

Lama-lama kelas mereka menjadi ramai. Satu per satu siswa siswi berdatangan.

"Sasuke-kunn~" sapa hampir semua siswi saat memasuki kelasnya. Sasuke tetap datar walau sekali-kali melirik ke bangku disampingnya.

Tak berapa lama guru berambut coklat bergelombang masuk bersama seorang siswa di belakangnya. Siswi yang biasa menatap Sasuke sekarang menatap pemuda berambut merah di depan mereka.

Banyak siswa merasa bahwa ada saingan baru untuk mendapatkan para gadis, sementara bagi para siswi tentu akan ada yang di kejar selain pangeran sekolah. Sasuke hanya memandang bosan, tapi raut wajahnya berubah setelah dia mendengar Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu, suatu nama

"G-Gaara-kun !" ucap Hinata membulatkan matanya. Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan siswa baru itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" pinta Guru Kurenai

"Sabaku Gaara murid pindahan dari Suna High School. Yoroshiku." perkenalan yang datar tapi justru membuat para siswi terkesima. Bahkan banyak siswi yang tersenyum genit padanya. Namun, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo yang menatapnya terkejut. Sasuke menyadari itu lalu membuang muka.

"Silakan duduk disana!" kata Kurenai menunjuk bangku di depan Hinata, satu bangku dengan Kiba. Gaara hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya duduk. Tampak ada senyum tipis saat didepan Hinata. Hinata juga membalas senyumnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat itu dan terlihat kesal.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar, kecuali Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata dan Tenten-teman sebangku Hinata.

"Hisashiburi, Hina-chan~" lidah Hinata kaku mendengar ucapan Gaara yang menghadap Hinata.

"H-Hisashiburi G-Gaara-kun." Hinata sangat gugup menatap Gaara lalu menunduk. Sasuke yang sedari tadi cuek, mau tak mau dia nguping pembicaraan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kau kenal dia, Hinata?" tanya Tenten heran. Hinata hanya meremas ujung roknya. Sasuke pura-pura baca buku sementara pendengarannya di pertajam.

"A-ano, d-dia d-dulu temanku, T-tenten-chan" jawab Hinata tersenyum gugup. Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Hinata raut wajahnya berubah, sedikit kecewa

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu. Selamat melepas rindu ya~" ucap Tenten keluar kelas

"T-tenten-chan" Hinata menunduk melihat Tenten meninggalkannya.

"Hina-chan~" panggil Gaara. Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya

"N-nani Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata. ' _Hina-chan? Gaara-kun? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?_ ' batin Sasuke makin kesal.

"Kau tidak mau mengaku pada temanmu?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan nada sedikit di tekan.

"M-mengaku apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tak tahu. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan raut muka yang masih datar

"Apa kau masih marah sejak kejadian itu?" Gaara dan Hinata hanya saling melempar pertanyaan. ' _Hubungan mereka pasti sangat dekat_ ' pikir Sasuke sembari menunggu jawaban Hinata. Hinata sendiri merasa tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Gaara karena malu Sasuke masih dibangkunya.

"T-tidak kok" Hinata menunduk

"Jadi, aku ini kau anggap siapa, Hina-chan?" tanya Gaara menatap lekat Hinata. Jika dikelas hanya ada mereka berdua, sudah pasti Hinata jawab. Masalahnya Sasuke belum juga hengkang dari bangkunya. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Sangat membuang waktu menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Tapi rasa penasaran Sasuke lebih besar di banding rasa malas menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"K-kau adalah-"

"Sasuke-kunn~" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh segerombolan fans Sasuke. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata dan semua sia-sia karena gadis-gadis bodoh yang masuk kelas.

Hinata tak lagi meneruskan perkataannya. Gaara juga membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah datar sebelum pergi keluar kelas.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak keluar kelas?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat di depannya setelah dari kantin.

"Gomen ne Kiba-kun, sedang malas saja." jawab Hinata disertai senyuman.

"Ini, aku bawakan susu untukmu." Kiba menyodorkan susu kotak

"Arigatou Kiba-kun, ureshii," Hinata senang menerima susu dari Kiba. Kiba mengusap kepala Hinata. Mereka memang sudah lama menjadi teman dekat. Kiba tak tau jika sepasang mata onyx menatapnya tajam dengan aura mengerikan. Sasuke sebenarnya geram, tiap waktu melihat Kiba dan Hinata sangat dekat. Tapi apa daya, Sasuke saja belum berani mengajak ngobrol Hinata.

Bel tanda akhir pelajaranpun berdentang. Tinggal beberapa murid di kelas.

"Hina-chan ayo pulang bareng!"

"Hinata, aku antar pulang!"

Ajakan dari dua murid keren KHS secara bersamaan. Sasuke bahkan menghilangkan gengsi demi bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata dan Kiba terkejut bukan main, Sasuke yang minim kata mengajak Hinata pulang. Tapi tidak lah terkejut pada Gaara. Pandangan Sasuke bertemu dengan Gaara, saling menatap tajam.

"Kau harus pulang denganku,Hinata!" kata Sasuke bernada perintah lalu menggegam tangan kiri Hinata mengajaknya keluar, namun pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata di tahan Gaara.

"A-ano-" Hinata tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah di tatap intens dua orang ini. Kiba menghela nafas sebelum berkata pada mereka

"Jika aku jadi kalian aku tidak akan memegang tangan Hinata ataupun mengajaknya pulang. Atau-"

"Hinata~" ucapan Kiba terpotong oleh orang yang memanggil Hinata tepat di depan pintu kelas. Hinata dan Kiba serasa menciut. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara menatap orang berambut panjang coklat itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku!" bisik Hinata takut. Orang itu mendekat, Kiba sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan Hinata, atau kalian tahu resikonya!" ancam orang itu datar, namun berhawa mematikan. Tapi Sasuke maupun Gaara tak takut sama sekali.

"N-Neji-niisan~" panggil Hinata pelan

"Ck, apa yang akan kau-" Sasuke mendapat juuken dari Neji. Neji itu murid kelas duabelas yang notabene kakak Hinata sekaligus murid dengan segudang sabuk bela diri. Tak ada yang berani menganggu Neji ataupun Hinata. Jika ada yang berusaha menyakiti Hinata, dia tak segan-segan menggunakan jurus-jurus andalannya.

Sasuke sudah melepaskan Hinata dengan bantuan juuken Neji. Gaara masih menahan tangan Hinata. Neji mendekatinya dan menatapnya

"Lepaskan atau akan kuhajar sebagaimana rasa sakit Hinata saat kau tinggalkan, Gaara!" ucap Neji dingin namun tatapannya benar-benar membara seakan-akan dendam lama terukir kembali. Gaara melepaskan Hinata. Neji langsung mengajak Hinata pulang. Kiba masih sedikit _shock_. Sasuke masih menduga-duga hubungan Gaara dan Hinata sebelumnya. Gaara juga meninggalkan kelas.

"Itulah kenapa aku melarang kalian pegang-pegang Hinata!" omel Kiba pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam sebelum akhirnya bertanya

"Hubungan Hinata dan Gaara itu apa? Kau temannya, pasti tau." tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi Kiba. Yang ditanya cuma gelagapan, lalu mencari-cari alasan.

"A-ano, aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau tak tanya Hinata saja? Oh iya, aku pulang dulu. Jaa~" Kiba langsung kabur sebelum di tanya lainnya oleh Sasuke.

"Akan aku tanya sendiri." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pulang.

.

.

.

Tempat paling nyaman disekolah menurut Hinata adalah perpustakaan. Dingin, tidak ramai dan menenangkan. Dia ingin mengambil buku di rak atas, tapi tangannya tak sampai. Hinata kaget mendapati tubuh belakangnya menempel dengan tubuh seseorang yang mengambilkan buku untuknya. Nafas Hinata tercekat saat menoleh memastikan dia bukan hantu.

"U-Uchiha-san!" sontak wajah Hinata memerah mendapati Sasuke berdiri sedekat itu dengan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata tahu, Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata duduk tak nyaman di bangku perpus yang biasa jadi tempat duduk langganannya. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, bahkan bahu dan pahanya berhimpitan dengan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

"A-ano, U-Uchiha-san~" panggil Hinata gugup tapi masih menunduk. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Hinata

"Lihat aku kalau ingin bicara!" mau tidak mau Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh. Wajah mereka berdua langsung berubah pias. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Bahkan saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"A-ano-"

"Hn?" wajah stoic Sasuke kembali meski hatinya masih berdebar-debar.

"U-Uchiha-san, b-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu disini?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Biarlah, panggil aku Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sasuke datar

"E-eh? K-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Aku juga ingin kau panggil begitu" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"I-iya U-Uchi, S-Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Ada banyak orang yang memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' tapi entah kenapa baru kali hati Sasuke sangat senang mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Hinata~" panggil Sasuke pelan

"A-Apa S-Sasuke-kun"? Hinata mulai berani menatap Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu

"I-iya." jawab Hinata mengangguk

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan ehm Gaara?" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata terbelalak, matanya membulat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pangeran sekolah ini.

"E-eto, i-itu-"

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau jawab. Kalau begitu, siapa Neji?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak akan memaksa Hinata bercerita. Sasuke sebenarnya juga sudah tahu dari dulu kalau Neji itu kakaknya Hinata.

"D-Dia kakakku." jawab Hinata lebih tenang.

"Boleh aku minta nomornya?" pinta Sasuke tetap datar. Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. ' _Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun itu-_ ' pikir Hinata kaget tapi Sasuke dengan cepat memberi penjelasan

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku cuma mau minta maaf atas kemarin." Sasuke bisa menduga apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"I-iya boleh kok." Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Sekalian punyamu!" pinta Sasuke malu-malu.

"E-ehh?" wajah Hinata merah padam. Akhirnya menurut Sasuke juga.

Tak berapa lama ponsel Hinata bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk nomor baru tapi canggung mengangkatnya karena masih ada Sasuke.

"M-moshi moshi. ." Hinata akhirnya mengangkat telepon orang itu

"Kau ada dimana? Cepatlah ke kelas aku menunggumu!" kata lelaki disambungan telepon lalu terputus. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja Hinata tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

' _darimana dia dapat nomor baruku?_ ' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal, sebisa mungkin menjaga wajah stoicnya

"A-ano, i-itu Gaara-kun." jawab Hinata menunduk.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya melihat Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan rivalnya. Rasa panas menjalar ke semua tubuhnya. Tapi amarahnya itu bisa di tahan

Flashback on

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal, sebisa mungkin menjaga wajah stoicnya

"A-ano, i-itu Gaara-kun." jawab Hinata menunduk

"Sudah kuduga." balas Sasuke datar

"G-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke kelas dulu." Hinata membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau harus ke kelas bersamaku!" ucap Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata

"T-Tapi, n-nanti banyak yang melihat, terutama para fansmu." Hinata tak mau ambil resiko mati karena dihajar para fans Sasuke

"Apa peduliku dengan mereka!" balas Sasuke dingin

"Ayo ke kelas!" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata yang masih diam saja.

"T-tolong lepaskan!" pinta Hinata tersipu. Sasuke sedikit tidak suka tapi dilepas juga.

Flashback Off

Fans-fans Sasuke menatap Hinata iri, sebal, kesal yang membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kau menabrak jika tak melihat kedepan." ujar Sasuke santai, dengan kedua tangan masuk di sakunya. Entah kenapa Hinata menurut saja pada Sasuke, perlahan wajahnya diangkat dan menemukan Gaara di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Hinata ke kelas?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"Tsk, bukan urusanmu." jawab Gaara menyeringai. Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Ditengah-tengah mereka seperti neraka. Aura panas mengelilinginya.

"Tentu urusanku karena kau mengganggu waktuku dengannya!" balas Sasuke lebih berat dan lebih keras. Wajah-wajah dikelas mulai berubah pucat. Aura mengerikan Sasuke sudah lama tidak terlihat semenjak dia bertengkar dengan kakaknya-Itachi, yang sekarang sudah kuliah.

"Karena kau juga aku kehilangan waktuku dengan Hinata!" sahut Gaara dengan suara bariton tegasnya. Para murid di kelas tambah makin pucat melihat Gaara juga punya aura yang sama mengerikannya dengan Sasuke. Tangan keduanya sudah gemertak dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seketika suasana kelas menjadi menakutkan. Tak ada satupun yang berani berkata sepatahpun. Sebelum Kiba bertanya pada mereka

"Kalian mau dihajar Neji?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba berharap sedikit mencairkan suasana mencekam itu

"Kalian tau, aura mengerikan kalian hanya sepertiga dari Neji" imbuh Kiba dengan santai padahal dia sendiri sudah menciut. Orang-orang di kelas malah semakin takut mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya kakak Hinata itu.

"Hina-chan, aku tadi hanya akan mengajakmu ke kantin." ucap Gaara menatap Hinata. Kelas sudah mulai normal.

"I-iya, a-ayo." Hinata menuruti Gaara, sebelum ada perang. Gaara tersenyum puas lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Sasuke. Sasuke kembali geram

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke garang dan menarik tangan kiri Hinata. Gaara marah melihat Hinata di tarik Sasuke. Kelas kembali hening

"Lepaskan Hinata jika kau tak ingin mukamu tak berbentuk!" ucap Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasuke

"Coba saja, pukulan siapa yang lebih mematikan." balas Sasuke melepas Hinata dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Gaara. Sasuke pun mendapat balasan pukulan dari Gaara.

"Hentikaaann!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis melihat wajah Sasuke dan Gaara memar. Namun tidak digubris oleh mereka.

"A-Aku tidak akan pernah mau berteman atau apapun itu dengan kalian lagi jika kalian terus berkelahi!" sambung Hinata tersedu-sedu. Mereka akhirnya melepas diri satu sama lain. Semua orang di kelas ketakutan melihat perkelahian dua orang idola KHS itu.

"Hinata~"

"Hina-chan~" panggil dua orang itu. Tapi Hinata masih menangis.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis, jika Neji melihatmu mereka malah akan dihabisi Neji." hibur Kiba mendekati Hinata.

"Kiba-kunnnn~" suara tangis Hinata terendam di dada Kiba. Hinata memeluknya erat-erat, Kiba hanya mengelus rambutnya.

' _Kiba pasti juga akan dihajar mereka berdua_ ' begitulah yang dipikirkan para murid di kelas itu.

Gaara dan Sasuke men-deathglare Kiba, tapi dia semakin mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kalian iri?" tanya Kiba menggoda mereka dengan alis terangkat. Hampir saja mereka mau mendaratkan pukulan tapi berusaha menahannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya guru bermasker yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di kelas.

"Kalian berkelahi? Kalau begitu pulang sekolah ikut saya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah!" perintah Guru yang bernama Kakashi itu kepada Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kiba, Hinata, kalian tidak boleh berpacaran di kelas. Kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing!" pinta Guru berambut perak tersebut. Banyak yang mengira Hinata itu kekasihnya Kiba lantaran mereka terlalu dekat dan seperti tidak mungkin sebagai teman saja. Tapi itulah mereka, sahabat dari kecil tetapi tidak ada perasaan melebihi teman baik Hinata maupun Kiba.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak akan saya skors. Tapi sebagai hukuman, besok kalian harus memakai benda ini. Biar kalian merasa jera!" ucap Jiraiya-selaku kepala sekolah.

Nafas Sasuke dan Gaara tercekat melihat sesuatu di depannya. Sejurus mereka protes tapi Jiraiya akan menambah hukuman jika protes. Mereka berdua takut jika harus memakai benda itu. Dan bagaimana reaksi para murid KHS jika melihat mereka besok? Dan Hinata?

TBC

 **Satu lagi fic super abal, yah semoga suka**

 **Oiya, apa ya kira-kira yang akan di pakai Sasuke sama Gaara? Jika mereka berdua takut pastilah sesuatu yang dianggap imut oleh orang lain #Jiahaha**

 **Review onegaishimasu minna, arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Pak Masashi Kishimoto noh ! Saya cuma pinjem karakternya tanpa sepengetahuan dia *plakk**

-oo-

Gaara datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, saat memasuki kelas ternyata Sasuke sudah sampai di kelas duluan. Mereka datang pagi karena menghindari para murid KHS. Wajah kesal keduanya berubah menjadi seperti sedang menahan tawa saat saling pandang, tapi di tahannya. Kemarin aja berkelahi sampai memar kok sekarang tertawa bersama, kan aneh.

Semakin lama KHS, semakin di penuhi murid. Awalnya mereka tidak sadar dengan penampilan aneh Gaara dan Sasuke, karena akan ada ulangan fisika mau tidak mau konsentrasi mereka hanya untuk ulangan. Bahkan fans Sasuke dan Gaara juga tidak memperhatikan. Sampai akhirnya..

"E-Eh, G-Gaara-kun, S-Sasuke-kun, kawaii!" pekik Hinata menahan tawa di tengah keheningan, sontak seisi kelas melihat mereka berdua. Banyak yang ingin tertawa, tapi mereka tahan melihat deathglare dari Gaara maupun Sasuke.

"Wahahaha, kalian ini sangat manis dengan bando telinga kucing itu. Warna pink lagi, harusnya sekalian sama kumisnya!" cerocos Kiba seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya tawa Kiba yang meledak di ikuti tawa Hinata cekikikan. Sasuke dan Gaara men-deathglare Kiba, tapi malah semakin kencang dia tertawa. Semua orang di kelas sudah berani tertawa meski tidak selepas tawa Kiba. Sedangkan mereka berdua wajah dan hatinya memanas ,mengutuk kepala sekolah atas hukuman ini.

-oo-

Bando yang menghiasi rambut Sasuke sudah dilepas sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Untung saja hukumannya berlaku sampai istirahat saja. Dia langsung kabur ke perpus. Langkah kakinya menuju tempat dimana kemarin dia bertemu Hinata. Dan dugaannya benar. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Hari ini mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

Sejak bertemu di perpus kemarin, mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Sasuke pun mulai berani mendekati Hinata baik secara langsung atau cuma lewat ponsel.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang di bacanya. Hinata tersentak malu setelah ketahuan mengamati Sasuke.

"A-ano, k-kenapa kau sampai mau berkelahi dengan Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya tetapi masih menatap bukunya

"K-kau tak tahu seberapa mengerikannya Gaara-kun kalau sudah marah, jangan buat macam-macam sama dia!" jawab Hinata dengan raut muka kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata yang sudah blushing berat

"T-tidak, h-hanya memperingatkanmu saja." sangkal Hinata merah padam

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal dia, Hinata?" Sasuke menyeringai, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengannya." bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Dia salah tingkah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"D-darimana kau tahu, S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata berkeringat dingin, dia tak ingin mengulang memori itu.

"Kakakmu yang memberitahuku." jawab Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Sebenarnya dia hampir meledak saat tahu Gaara itu masih bisa dikatakan pacaran dengan Hinata.

 **Flashback on**

Sasuke berjalan malas keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah mereka. Apalagi besok dia harus menjalani hukuman memalukan pakai bando kucing itu. Saat mau mengambil tas di kelasnya, dia sekelebat melihat seseorang memasuki kelas XII. Sasuke hati-hati melangkah menuju kelas tersebut lalu membuka pintu kelas itu dan dia terkejut melihat Neji sedang merawat rambutnya bak di salon, banyak sekali vitamin rambut dan segala jenis obat perawatan rambut. Neji menjadi geram dan mengancam Sasuke

"Jika kau mengatakan tentang ini, aku akan menghajarmu" ancam Neji merapikan barang-barangnya dan pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Tapi Sasuke malah berniat mengancamnya balik. Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan teringat nomor yang diberikan Hinata. Dia langsung kembali ke kelas mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

Sesampai dirumah, Sasuke langsung memencet ponselnya menelepon Neji

"Moshi-moshi, siapa ini?" tanya Neji dibalik telepon

"Neji-senpai, ini aku yang mengetahui rahasiamu." jawab Sasuke sopan, sejujurnya menahan tawanya

"Cih, mau apa kau bocah tengik?" Neji terdengar geram

"Aku mau tanya kepadamu soal Hinata dan tidak akan aku beritahu siapapun tentang kemarin." kata Sasuke sedikit terdengar seperti ancaman

"Ancamanmu tidak mempan, aku akan-"

"Seorang jenius dengan kekuatan super power, pemegang sabuk kebanggaan dari segala bela diri dan seseorang yang mengerikan saat marah serta murid kebanggaan KHS yang ternyata jika sekolah membawa segala vitamin rambut. Hmm, berita yang mencengangkan, bukan?"ucapan Neji terpotong ancaman Sasuke. Seketika Neji menjadi gundah, biar bagaimanapun dia harus menjaga image keren yang sudah lama melekat padanya.

"Oke, apa maumu?" tanya Neji menyerah. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku ingin tahu apa hubungan Gaara dan Hinata." ucap Sasuke tak sabar

"Mereka dulu pacaran." guman Neji diseberang telepon, Sasuke tersentak

"Tapi Gaara pergi tanpa penjelasan saat dia pindah ke Suna." imbuh Neji

"Bukankah mereka masih dibilang pacaran, karena tak ada kata perpisahan?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"Ya begitulah, saat Hinata sudah mulai lupa tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi ke Konoha." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Entah kenapa mengetahui kenyataannya bisa sesakit ini.

"Mungkinkah mereka masih saling memendam perasaan?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya hati Gaara masih dipenuhi Hinata " jawab Neji pelan

"Iya aku tahu itu." sahut Sasuke tak kalah pelan sambil menatap langit-langit

"Menurutmu apa aku masih bisa mendapatkan hati adikmu, Senpai?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke

"Coba saja tanya Hinata, mana aku tahu!" tukas Neji

"Jadi, berarti aku boleh mengejarnya?" tanya Sasuke berbinar-binar

"Boleh saja, jika mereka tidak lagi meneruskan hubungannya."jawab Neji datar

"Terimakasih, sudah memberi izin" sambung Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya.

 **FlashBack Off**

"E-eh, Neji-niisan memberitahumu?" tanya Hinata tak percaya

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata merona, bukan karena dia masih ada hubungan dengan Gaara tapi karena sampai segitunya Sasuke ingin mengetahui hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Bel masuk sudah bunyi, ayo ke kelas!" ajak Sasuke dingin.

"A-ano, a-aku tidak mau bersamamu, a-aku takut jika seperti kemarin." ucap Hinata menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit geram, Hinata menjadi takut dan semakin menunduk

"N-nanti G-Gaara-"

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Pokoknya kita ke kelas bersama!" ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan paksaan Sasuke.

Seperti hari kemarin, semua menatap Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan termasuk cowok berambut merah itu.

"Dia gadisku, Uchiha!" ucap Gaara dingin saat Sasuke dan Hinata mendekat. Orang-orang kembali merasakan hawa panas serta kelam seperti kemarin.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya, kini aku yang akan mengambilnya!" balas Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

"Bahkan kami belum pernah saling mengucap perpisahan!" ujar Gaara dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Detik selanjutnya tangan Gaara sudah siap mendaratkan pukulan. Di kelas itu tak ada satu muridpun yang mau mencegah mereka.

"G-Gaara-kun~" tangan Hinata menahan kepalan tangan Gaara. Kepalan tangannya pun melemah.

"Hina-chan~ Maaf aku meninggalkanmu saat itu," sesal Gaara pilu dan menyentuh pipi Hinata

"I-Itu biarlah jadi kenangan, Gaara-kun. Kau sudah kembali." Hinata menahan tangisnya. Sasuke mendapat pukulan berat dihatinya saat Hinata mengatakan 'kau sudah kembali'.

Semua orang dikelas mendengarnya, mereka menyimpulkan jika Hinata pacarnya Gaara dan menjalin LDR-an. Mereka jadi berpikir Sasuke itu brengsek, karena mau merebut Hinata dari Gaara.

Tersirat kesedihan di mata mereka berdua. Hinata akhirnya menarik tangan Gaara keluar kelas. Sasuke ingin mengikuti tapi tangannya di tahan Kiba.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, Sasuke." gumam Kiba pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan semua terkejut bukan main melihat Sasuke. Bahkan lebih dari mengejutkan, Sasuke meneteskan air mata

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Hinata masih mencintainya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kejelasan hubungan mereka. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka merebut milik orang lain. Aku menyukai Hinata sejak aku belum tahu hubungannya dengan Gaara." ucap Sasuke gondok dengan muka datar namun air matanya berjatuhan. Kiba melepasnya, semua tercekat melihat pemandangan itu.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas tercengang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menangis untuk gadis? Pastilah Hinata orang yang sangat spesial bagi Sasuke. Bahkan semua tidak menduga sikap dingin Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya bisa menangis walau saat menangis pun masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. Fans-fans Sasuke pun ikut menangis, selain karena pujaan hatinya sudah memilih orang lain juga karena kasihan melihat Sasuke berjuang mendapatkan gadisnya yang masih jadi pacar orang lain.

-oo-

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar percakapan yang kemungkinan itu Hinata dan Gaara. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke memilih bersembunyi di semak-semak mendengarkan mereka.

"K-Kenapa Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit keras. Sasuke ketinggalan percakapan mereka.

"Aku terburu-buru ke Suna bahkan aku tak diberi waktu untuk bertemu denganmu, Hina-chan." jawab Gaara menyesal

"Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal!" ucap Hinata pelan, air matanya sudah hampir jatuh.

"Maaf, maaf... tapi hubungan kita bahkan belum bisa dibilang putus." kata Gaara sendu

"I-iya." sahut Hinata. Sasuke menjatuhkan air matanya. Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, sepasang mata juga sedang mengamati.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu, Hina-chan?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu dan menatapnya. Sasuke tak mau mendengar jawaban Hinata seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"I-iya, aku masih menyukaimu Gaara-kun~" jawaban Hinata bagai pukulan bertubi-tubi di dada Sasuke. Hati Sasuke mencelos, tubuhnya lemas. Cinta pertamanya membawa rasa sakit yang cukup dalam. Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Langsung lari ke kelas. Sepasang mata milik orang berambut coklat itu melihat semuanya, dan melanjutkan mendengar percakan mereka.

-oo-

Sesampai di kelas Sasuke mengamuk dan berteriak penuh amarah juga merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Tak ada yang berani mendekati atau berbicara pada Sasuke. Aura-nya bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan di banding bertengkar dengan Itachi dulu.

"Kenapa kau pilih dia, Hinata?" teriak Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Semua orang terlihat _shock,_ Sasuke mencintai Hinata sampai kehilangan kendali. Bahkan seorang Uchiha itu tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri dan gengsinya.

-oo-

Neji masih menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan Gaara.

"A-Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, G-Gaara-kun." ucapan Hinata mendaratkan tusukan di hati Gaara.

"Kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Gaara menyiratkan kepedihan

"G-Gomen ne Gaara-kun, aku tak mau menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain dihatiku." jawab Hinata gemetar. Gaara tertegun menatap Hinata, menahan air matanya.

"Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara menduga. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hati Gaara teriris mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Sementara Neji yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka merasa bahwa ada kesalahpahaman yang harus di luruskan. Ya, Sasuke tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga Hinata, aku melepasmu. Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai!" ucap Gaara meneteskan air matanya. Gaara bukan tipe orang pemaksa, buat apa memaksa Hinata menjadi kekasihnya sementara gadis itu mencintai orang lain.

"G-Gomen ne Gaara-kun, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. A-Aku tahu ada orang yang lebih baik daripada aku yang bisa mendampingimu." Hinata memeluk Gaara sebentar dan kembali ke kelas. Gaara masih merasa terpukul. Sangat menyakitkan ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan orang terkasih.

-oo-

Hinata masuk ke kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk. Semua mata memandang Hinata, tapi Hinata tak tahu. Hinata tetap menunduk dan mendudukkan dirinya lemas.

"Hinata-chan, kau masih menerima Gaara?" tanya Tenten penasaran, Kiba pun menghadap ke belakang berhadapan dengan Tenten. Sementara murid lainnya menyimak percakapan mereka sambil melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"T-tidak." ucap Hinata menggeleng. Tenten dan Kiba saling menatap bingung. Orang-orang di kelas juga heran, jika Hinata menolak Gaara kenapa Sasuke tadi seperti itu?

"Kau tau, Sasuke tadi mengikutimu dan kembali ke kelas dengan kacau. Dia tadi frustasi dan mengamuk di kelas lalu pulang." ujar Kiba menerawang. Hinata terkejut bukan main dan semakin lemas.

"Mungkin dia salah paham." sahut Tenten. Kelas sudah kembali riuh normal.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dengan lesu. Neji melihat muka kusut Hinata prihatin. Dia tau pasti apa yang menyebabkan kemurungan Hinata. Neji mengelus rambut Hinata. Dia tersentak mendapati Hinata memeluknya erat namun seketika membalas pelukan Hinata. Adiknya itu sedang dalam masa 'gegana' a.k.a 'gelisah, galau, merana'. Mereka tiba di mansion mewah Hyuuga. Hinata melepas pelukannya pada Neji. ' _aku harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini_ ' pikir Neji.

"Apa?" tanya seseorang dalam sambungan telepon Neji. Suaranya berat dan serak.

"Aku perlu bertemu denganmu." jawab Neji datar

"Tidak bisa, aku malas!" ucap orang itu

"Maka kau akan kehilangan Hinata selamanya, Sasuke!" bentak Neji

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke sekolah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Banyak yang tak percaya jika kemarin Sasuke bisa menangis dan kacau seperti itu. Ada sedikit seringai yang sangat tipis di bibirnya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas. Wajahnya tetap datar, Hinata tak berani menatapnya. Gaara memandang Sasuke masam sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke berhenti tepat disamping Hinata. Seluruh orang dalam kelas memandangnya. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Hinata sebelum membisikkan sesuatu, Hinata memerah.

"Csk, bahkan kau tidak berniat meminta maaf padaku, Hinata~" Sasuke masih belum mengubah posisinya. Para fans Sasuke hampir menjerit melihat posisi Hinata dan Sasuke yang terlalu intim.

"A-ano, g-gomen nasai S-Sasuke-kun~" ucap Hinata juga berbisik

"Aku menolak permintaan maafmu!" Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Hinata merasa kecewa pada dirinya karena terlalu takut mengucapkan maaf meski dari telepon. Melihat Hinata yang panik, seringai Sasuke muncul ' _kena kau, Hinata_ ' batin Sasuke senang.

-oo-

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Hinata makin murung. Neji sudah menunggunya di tempat parkir.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Neji setelah Hinata tiba di dekatnya

"T-tidak apa-apa Neji-niisan." jawab Hinata menggeleng pelan

"Sasuke belum bisa memaafkanmu ya?" tanya Neji lagi. Kali ini Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau harus ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf." ucapan Neji membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"T-tapi kan malu." Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya

"Apa kau lebih suka di jauhi Sasuke?" Neji bertanya tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

"I-iya, aku akan datang kerumahnya." jawab Hinata mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti aku antar, pulangnya telepon aku!" ucap Neji mengusap puncak kepala Hinata

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mansion Uchiha. Hinata turun dan di sambut para penjaga disana.

"Silakan masuk, Nona." penjaga membuka gerbang depan Uchiha. Hinata heran padahal penjaga itu belum tanya siapa dia. Pastinya jika memasuki mansion kan di tanya siapa dan apa tujuannya.

"I-iya terimakasih." jawab Hinata membungkuk

Saat Hinata mau memencet tombol mansion, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

"Waa, pacarnya Sasuke-kun sudah datang!" pekik wanita di depan Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat

"E-eh, a-ano-" belum selesai bicara, wanita itu menarik tangan Hinata.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Mikoto, mamanya Sasuke." ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan diri setelah mengajak duduk Hinata.

"H-hajimemashite, n-nama s-saya H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. D-douzo Yoroshiku." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sangat gugup

"Senangnya ada anak perempuan kesini, bahkan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengijinkan seorang gadis kesini~" kata Mikoto girang. Hinata merona berat mendengarnya.

"A-ano, apa S-Sasuke-kun ada?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Ada, ayo aku antar ke kamarnya." lagi-lagi Mikoto menarik lengan Hinata.

"E-eh, k-kamar?" tanya Hinata pelan, suhu tubuhnya panas seperti demam

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke-kun, pacarmu datang. Buka pintunya!" ucap Mikoto menggebu-gebu di depan kamar Sasuke.

"A-ano, a-aku bukan-"

"Masuklah!" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata masih diam, Mikoto tersenyum menggoda melihat Sasuke.

"Ayo, sini!" Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam. Sasuke men-deathglare ibunya sendiri untuk pergi. Mikoto hanya terkikik geli sebelum pintu dihadapannya tertutup.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata gugup, bagaimana jika tidak diterima permintaan maafnya

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke cuek

"A-aku m-mau minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya. Sasuke pikir itu sangat imut.

"Bahkan kau rela ke rumahku hanya untuk meminta maaf." Sasuke menyeringai ' _rencana berhasil_ ' pekiknya dalam hati.

"E-eto, i-itu k-karena aku tidak mau kamu marah terus sama aku." ucap Hinata blushing berat. Sasuke mendudukan Hinata dan dirinya di pinggir ranjang

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda. Hinata menegang

"I-itu, i-itu-"

"Aku tahu semuanya dan lagi-lagi Neji yang memberitahuku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"T-tentang apa?" tanya Hinata hampir melonjak

"Tentang Gaara dan juga tentang perasaanmu padaku~" bisik Sasuke menyeringai tajam

 **Flashback On**

"Aku perlu bertemu denganmu." jawab Neji datar

"Tidak bisa, aku malas!" ucap orang itu

"Maka kau akan kehilangan Hinata selamanya, Sasuke!" bentak Neji

"Ketemu dimana?" Sasuke akhirnya takluk

"Di kafe Orochi jam 3!" jawab Neji singkat

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat, ternyata Neji sudah disana

"Mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi

"Hinata dan Gaara tidak melanjutkan hubungan mereka." jawab Neji tenang.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Sasuke pura-pura cuek meski dia senang karena kesempatan terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu kemarin kau menguping mereka, tapi kau pergi sebelum semua selesai." Neji meminum latte yang sudah di pesannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke sebenarnya malu aksinya ketahuan Neji

"Hinata menyukai Gaara hanya sebatas teman." ucap Neji santai

"Dan dia menyukaimu, Hinata pasti marah besar kalau dia tahu aku bilang padamu." imbuh Neji tersenyum tipis. Hati Sasuke yang awalnya suram kini terasa sesak di penuhi bunga yang mekar di taman hatinya. Tapi sejurus Sasuke menampilkan seringainya.

"Neji-niisan, aku punya rencana." bisik Sasuke

"Biarkan Hinata meminta maaf ke rumahku, bantu aku, kau hasut dia!" tambah Sasuke.

"Tidak! Nanti bahaya jika adikku ke rumahmu dan kau apa-apakan dia!" Neji menolak dengan ketus

"Aku mohon niisan, kau boleh bilang Itachi kalau aku menangis karena adikmu, aku mohon. Kapan lagi kau mendapat mohon seperti ini dari seorang Uchiha!" Sasuke memohon dengan tangan mengatup, meski wajah stoicnya tak berubah. Neji kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang beda dari kesehariannya yang dingin.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar menyukai adikku, baiklah aku akan melancarkan rencanamu." ucap Neji tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **Flashback Off**

"A-apa, N-Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata meremas ujung roknya. Perasaan Hinata malu campur marah. Malu karena Sasuke sudah tau perasaannya dan marah karena Neji memberitahu Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang kau milikku!" Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata. Dia tersentak dengan tindakan Sasuke. Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hinata~" panggil Sasuke

"A-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata mendongak

"Apa Gaara sudah mengambil first kiss mu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan melepas pelukannya, sekarang menatap lekat Hinata. Sementara Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan menghapusnya!"

Seketika bibir Sasuke sudah menempel di bibir Hinata. Sasuke melumat bibir mungilnya. Hinata membulatkan matanya sebelum hanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Dengan ganas Sasuke membuka mulut Hinata bermain lidah disana. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan bermain rambut ravennya. Tak mau kalah Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Hinata. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Hinata ke pangkuannya. Mereka melepas ciuman sebelum memulai lagi.

Mereka tidak berhadapan melainkan Hinata duduk menyamping di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya di tubuh Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya. Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya dan lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berani menciumi leher Hinata, dia makin menggila setelah mendengar desahan pelan Hinata. Mereka merasa hilang akal sehatnya. Sasuke melumat kembali bibir mungil Hinata dan mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh bagian atas Hinata.

BRAKK

"Oi otouto, aku tadi-" Itachi-kakak Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamar Sasuke yang dibukanya setelah melihat pemandangan intim di depannya.

"BAKA ANIKIIIII !" teriak Sasuke geram. Hinata sudah pasti hampir pingsan. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di dada bidang Sasuke. Malu sekali di pergoki kakak Sasuke.

"N-ne Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata di pelukan Sasuke, dia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan setelah kejadian memalukan tadi

"Hn?" Sasuke mulai normal lagi, padahal hatinya masih dongkol karena ulah Itachi.

"K-Kenapa di gerbang tadi aku langsung di suruh masuk? kan aneh." tanya Hinata

"Tadi aku bilang kalau pacarku kesini." jawab Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata. Wajah Hinata terasa panas mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ayo ke bawah, nanti aku antar pulang." ajak Sasuke seraya merapikan bajunya. Hinata mengangguk, sejujurnya Hinata pengen langsung kabur apalagi nanti bertemu kakak Sasuke lagi dan dia teman kakaknya waktu Itachi masih sekolah sebelum kuliah. Apa? temannya Neji? Hinata langsung tersadar

"S-Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata terlonjak

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke heran dengan sikap Hinata.

"B-Bagaimana kalau Itachi-niisan memberitahu Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata shock

"Tidak, aku akan mengancamnya " ucap Sasuke tenang walau hatinya sudah gundah, dia pasti kena jurus kaitennya Neji.

Di bawah sudah ada keluarga Sasuke, Hinata yang melihatnya langsung mengkerut. Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil. Itachi sendiri tersenyum-senyum menggoda. Sementara Fugaku-ayah Sasuke hanya datar tapi di hatinya muncul rasa jahil setelah Itachi memberitahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang, kenapa dengan kalian?" Sasuke heran melihat keluarganya sedikit aneh

"Jangan pulang dulu Hinata-chan, makan malam disini aja," ujar Mikoto senang

"T-tapi saya harus-"

"Kau adiknya Neji ya? Aku baru sadar." tanya Itachi nyerocos dan menyentuh bahu Hinata lalu mendapat pukulan Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk

"Hinata, kau mau disini atau pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"P-pulang saja, nanti Neji-niisan mencariku." jawab Hinata

"A-ano, G-Gomen ne Mikoto-baasan, saya harus pulang." Hinata berpamitan dan membungkuk pada mereka. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata keluar, Mikoto memandang sinis Itachi.

"Itachi, jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, dia sudah dewasa tau!" ucap Mikoto memarahi Itachi

"Aku kan tidak tau kalau bawa seorang gadis. Lagian kita kan jadi tau kalau Sasuke itu normal, masih suka sama perempuan." balas Itachi tak mau kalah

"Tak kusangka Sasuke itu hentai." imbuh Itachi tertawa dan mendapat hadiah pukulan Mikoto. Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa.

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan berbesan dengan keluarga Hyuuga" ucap Fugaku. Mikoto mengangguk dan Itachi bengong.

.

.

.

Seorang pangeran sekolah, membuat heran siswa-siswi KHS. Lusa menangis, kemarin normal dan sekarang tersenyum tipis. Sungguh perasaan yang mudah berubah untuk seorang Uchiha.

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Sasuke langsung menuju bangku dekat Hinata.

"Hime~" bisik Sasuke manja. Hinata geli dengan hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Semua heran dengan Sasuke yang bermanja-manja dengan Hinata, namun mereka lalu berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah mendapatkan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan menarik Hinata ke depan kelas

"Tidak ada lelaki yang boleh mendekati Hyuuga Hinata. Atau kalian mendapatkan hadiah pukulan dariku. Ingat itu!" Sasuke memandang siswa seisi kelas terutama Gaara. Gaara sendiri menatapnya malas, berusaha membuang perasaan sakitnya.

Hinata sangat malu dengan perlakuan Sasuke, meski hatinya sangat senang.

Yah setidaknya Sasuke masih men-toleransi kedekatan Hinata dengan Neji dan Kiba.

 **OWARI**

 **Wahh, mainstream banget kan berkelahi gegara cewek ? XD *plak**

 **Maluuu berat saiiyaa, gaje banget nih ! *NangisAlaRockLee**

 **Saat menulis saya tahan jari-jari ini biar nggak ada humor, sulit minta ampun tanpa ada humor #curhat #abaikan**

 **Ohiya, yang bilang mereka pake bando betul, tapi kurang tepat ! XD**

 **Yah saya selalu gak bisa buat ending yang mengesankan. Ujung-ujungnya juga gini, tapi biar bagaimanapun ini fanfic saya sendiri uwahahaha *TertawaAlaAkamaru (?)**

 **Gomennasai jika tidak memuaskan.**

 **Arigatou yang sudah membaca fanfic abal ini. Mohon reviewnya minna-san.**


End file.
